


Bad Boy Addiction

by captainamergirl



Category: As the World Turns, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lily's eternal affliction...





	1. Chapter 1

**One**  
  
“It’s like you have an addiction to terrible, awful men,” Lucinda Walsh said disapprovingly as she looked at her daughter. No less than an hour ago she had walked in on Lily kissing notorious mob boss Sonny Corinthos and she was still beyond livid. Sonny had left at Lily’s urging but now Lily was forced to listen to her mother’s wild ranting. “It’s a sickness, Lily. It’s a disease - this addiction you have to bad boys.”  
  
Lily sighed as she sunk down onto the sofa in her and Holden’s old place. Holden had long since left her for Molly Conlan. Why should Lily have to be alone? It had been almost a year since she had been with a man and Sonny did something to her that no other man had in a long time – he made her feel like a red-blooded, attractive, worthwhile woman.  
  
“Mother –“ Lily started to protest but Lucinda held up a hand.  
  
“I am not done, oh daughter dearest. You have some serious explaining to do.”  
  
“If you’d let me get in a word edgewise …”  
  
Lucinda ignored her as she whipped her mink stole about her angrily. “He’s worse than Damien and Craig put together! He’s a deviant. He’s a criminal, Lily. He’ll only end up hurting you. And what about your kids? Do you really want to put them in the line of fire? What if one of his enemies … God forbid, what if my grandchildren are hurt by him or because of him?”  
  
“Mother, Sonny and I are not really in a relationship. He will be returning to his hometown any day now. I won’t apologize for kissing him though.”  
  
“Was that kissing, dear? It looked more like he was suctioning your face off.”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. “Nothing is going to come of this, okay? But god forbid a man pays attention to me! You have always hated every man I was ever with.”  
  
“None of them were good enough for you, that’s why. But this scummy, lowlife mob boss is the worst one yet.”  
  
“Alleged mob boss.”  
  
“He has you making allowances for him already. Oh dear god, you’re in deeper than I thought. It’s time for crisis control.”  
  
“Mother, stop it! I am not going to let you railroad me again. If I want to spend time with Sonny, you’re not going to stop me. I am a grown woman.”  
  
“Oh yes, a grown woman with horrible taste in the opposite sex.”  
  
Lily shook her head. “I see that look in your eye, Mom. You are planning to meddle again but I won’t stand for it!”  
  
“Lily –“  
  
“I mean it Mother. If you do anything to try to hurt Sonny or ruin our friendship, I will never speak to you again.”  
  
“You’ve said that very thing a million times to me before.”  
  
“This time I will mean it,” Lily insisted.  
  
“What is it you see in this Sonny … person?”  
  
“He makes me feel alive again, Mom. He makes me feel wanted - desirable even.”  
  
“Holden –“  
  
“Is happy with Molly last time I checked. I will always love him, he was my first real love, but we’re not meant to be, Mom. We ended our back and forth dance once and for all. Now can you and I just have lunch together like we planned? All of this debating has left me starving.”  
  
Lucinda nodded. “Sure, dear, of course.”  
  
She would play nice for now but she wasn’t going to let her daughter fall into that hoodlum Corinthos’s death trap. No sir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**  
  
“That was fabulous,” Lily said as she pushed back her chair. She had devoured no less than two plates of pasta and felt full to bursting.  
  
Sonny smiled and Lily’s heart hammered in her chest. Those dimples … Jesus god, those dimples were doing crazy things to her body.  
  
Sonny had cooked for her tonight while all of her children were out spending the night at their friends. Sonny and Lily had talked for hours and had even held hands across the table at one point.  
  
She started to reach for the dinner plates but he stilled her hand with his own. “I’ll get them.”  
  
“Sonny, no. You already have done plenty.”  
  
His fingers danced across her bare skin and her face heated. “I insist, Lily.” She liked the sound of her name on his tongue.  
  
She was hopeless.  
  
She nodded. “Alright.”  
  
Sonny let go of her wrist and she felt the loss of his touch acutely. Just like she had told Lucinda, Sonny made her feel alive. And desired. And yes, she wanted him in return. Very badly.  
  
She watched him scoop up the dishes and carry them to the kitchen. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his ass as he walked. It was taut and firm and she wondered what the globes would feel like squished between her hands…  
  
She was coming undone just looking at him. He was the epitome of handsome - suave and charming too. How could she resist?  
  
He set the dishes in the sink and then turned to look at her. “Where’s the dish soap?”  
  
She smiled. She couldn’t believe that The Sonny Corinthos was going to wash the dinner dishes. He was a man full of surprises and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to bedded by him.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Lily said with a shake of her head, trying in vain to chase away her amorous thoughts.  
  
She stood and straightened her a-line skirt and moved towards him. Floated, maybe, because the way he was looking at her … He wanted her too. The stormy expression in his dark eyes, the heavy, hooded lids …  
  
She reached him and stood on her tippy toes to pull down the bottle of Palmolive from the cupboard above her. She felt her blouse slide up in back as she was reaching upwards. She also felt Sonny’s gaze riveted to that slice of exposed skin.  
  
_Touch me, Sonny,_ she thought. _Make a move. Right now, preferably._  
  
She set the bottle into his hand and their eyes locked in an intense gaze. He looked at the bottle and then set it down on the counter. He wordlessly pulled her to him, his hands coming to rest on either of her trim hips. He positioned her directly in front of him and her pert breasts met his chest as he pulled her into a fiery kiss. His tongue zipped across her lips and they began to kiss passionately.  
  
She grabbed for the buttons on his dress shirt and wrenched them open as fast as her nimble fingers would let her. She was yanking off his shirt then as he nibbled on her collarbone in a spot that had always drove her crazy. He knew exactly where to touch her to leave her trembling. It was amazing. She thought that they were so well-matched. She should have been intimidated by the big bad mob boss but she wasn’t.  
  
His shirt hit the floor and then hers was soon joining it as she lifted her hands over her head. He picked her up and set her down on the counter. As her skirt bunched up around her waist, her breath caught in her throat. She drew him between her thighs and they began to kiss even more feverishly than before. His lips were everywhere and she was enjoying every brush of them across her hot skin.  
  
Before long he was deftly pulling her red panties down her long legs where they puddled around her ankles before dropping to the floor. He smirked at her – his dimples more even pronounced than before – and her hands went to the buckle on his trousers.  
  
Her mouth shaped into an “O” when she saw him completely naked. He was simply fabulous to look at and she was so ready for him to be inside of her. He was soon giving her what she most desired, what she most craved. He was giving it to her all night long actually…


	3. Chapter 3

Lily’s whole body hummed as Sonny deftly lifted her from the countertop and scooped her into his arms. His taut, bare skin pressed against hers drove her wild with a desire she couldn’t remember ever feeling with anyone else before. He kissed her almost tenderly at either corner of her mouth. “Where’s the bedroom?” He asked in a low, husky voice that sent shivers zipping up and down her spine.  
  
“Down the hallway. First door on the left,” Lily said. She wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders as he carried her to the master bedroom. For a moment, she almost stopped him in the doorway; almost thought that they should go into another room, any other room but the one she’d shared with Holden for so long, but she quickly changed her mind. No. Holden didn’t have a claim on this place anymore; nor did he have a claim on her anymore either, she told herself. Besides, what was that old saying…? Best way to get over someone was to get under someone else.  
  
She smiled at the naughty thought. Sonny noticed the grin and complimented her. “You’ve got a killer smile,” he said as he carried her over the threshold towards the huge four-poster bed. “Care to clue me in on what’s making you light up that way though?”  
  
Lily smiled wider as he stroked the curve of her cheek. “Right now, in this moment, I am just perfectly content,” was the best thing she could think of to say.  
  
He nodded. “Me too.” He gingerly set her down on the bed. He looked around the room for a moment, a questioning look on his face. “Was this your room - was it the one you shared with your ex?”  
  
Lily sat up and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself for a long moment. “Yes, it was. But it’s been a long time since Holden and I shared anything, including a bed.”  
  
“Still, if it’s too personal -”  
  
“It’s not. I mean, it is. But I don’t want this room to become some kind of shrine, you know. A shrine to old, painful memories that I wish I could forget. I don’t regret being with Holden because he gave me my fabulous children, but in the end, he hurt me worse than anyone else ever could and I don’t want to - well, I don’t want to waste another minute thinking about him. However, if it makes you uncomfortable -”  
  
Sonny shook his head. “Nah.” He slipped onto the bed beside her, resting a large hand on the small of her back. The gentle pressure of his fingers on her skin made her tingle all over. “I just think this guy, this Holden, has to be the biggest idiot ever because Lily, you’re gorgeous.”  
  
“Sonny..”  
  
“It’s true. You’re beautiful, smart, sophisticated. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you. Holden screwed up. But his loss… Is my gain,” Sonny said, his voice growing huskier. He slowly took her by the hands and eased her back onto the mattress. Then he intertwined their fingers for a moment as he pressed his length against her hip. He began to rub against her and she felt the point of his erection acutely bumping into her thigh. She moaned, wanting him back inside of her so badly.  
  
He let go of her hands and slid his own hands between their bodies. His deft fingers found her entrance and he sluiced two digits inside her tight heat. “Sonnny,” she said, immediately rearing up a bit on the bed as he went to work massaging and kneading and teasing her clit. He flicked the sensitive bud and she felt herself responding immediately. Warm juices trickled onto his fingers as he thrust them in and out of her, in and out of her.  
  
“Sonnny, unnnh!” She cried out as she writhed on the bed. “Please.”  
  
“Please, what? What do you want me to do?” Sonny asked. His dark eyes danced. She saw endless possibilities in their depths.  
  
“I want -” Lily tried to center her thoughts. It was awfully difficult considering the way he was distracting her so with the movement of his hands. She tried to verbalize her wish but all she managed to gasp out was, _“Mouth!_ Put your … uhnnnh ...mouth on me. Please, Sonny, please.”  
  
Sonny slid low on the bed, easing her thighs wider apart. “You want me to do this?” He asked, kissing the nest of little dark curls between her thighs.  
  
_“Yes!”_  
  
“How about this?” He asked, licking at her seam, tasting her. His tongue was like hot fire on her sensitive skin and she loved it. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation and an orgasm was so close she thought she might lose her mind if she didn’t cum right then.  
_  
“Please!”_ She begged. The exquisite torture was too much. He nodded his agreement and with two fingers, he eased her open, sticking his tongue right into her wet, hot center. The tip of his tongue grazed her clit and she felt his teeth come to nibble on her right there. Yes, _right there!_  
  
She was coming undone so quickly that her head felt like it was spinning. She was half-panting, half-mewling. Her hands found her own breasts and she molded the nipples, pinching and teasing them as Sonny brought her closer and closer to the edge with his sexy, expert mouth.  
  
He looked up at her with smoky, heavy-lidded eyes and gave her a little nod of encouragement. Right then she lost it, screaming and cursing loudly, as bright lights popped like firecrackers before her eyes and she was carried away on an orgasmic wave like she’d never experienced before. She had always been almost a bit reserved in the bedroom. Holden had never been the overly adventurous or explorative type. He rarely had eaten her out and when he had, it hadn’t felt this delicious, this sinful, this naughty. All feelings she discovered that she liked very much.  
  
She screamed out her release as Sonny lapped at her juices, licking and supping on her like she was a tasty snack. When she finally collapsed back onto the bed, he looked up at her with a wide, dimpled grin, a grin that was so confident, it was almost this side of cocky. He knew what he had done, he knew what done _for_ her, and he was proud. Hell, he should be. He had made her feel alive again. He had made her feel sexual, exciting, daring, _attractive...._ Things that had been missing from her life for just much too long.


End file.
